Unacceptable Crime
Unacceptable Crime 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the fifth case in Harwell. It takes place in Evolution Avenue appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot Previously, Anthony and the Player met outside the police station in the morning. As they were about to enter, they heard obvious signs of a struggle and gun shots. They rushed into the station just to find the dead body of homicide detective John Clarke, shot in the chest. After they secured the crime scene, police chief Michael Rose walked down the stairs into the crime scene, shocked. The duo ended up questioning him. During the investigation, the duo also added detective Phoebe Sherman and gang leader Maurice Carpenter to their suspect list, alongside discovering that the killer is a marskman and drinks whiskey. In the second chapter, the duo discovers that the victim made various deals with businessman Alexander Oakley, who refused to give the team any information. Later, Anthony and the Player discover that the victim attacked gangster Tamara Hicks with a knife while being at the shooting range, where the murder weapon was taken from. Eventually, gangster Tamara Hicks was revealed as the killer. Tamara denied all accusations until she ran out of excuses, saying that she killed John to show her gang that she was braver than Alexa, their leader. She explained that basically every member of The Tigers thought that Tamara was weak and couldn't be a good criminal even if she really tried to be one. Even the leader of The Tigers, Alexa Rush, was going to kick Tamara out of the gang, so she showed them how tough she can be by shooting John. She had already tried to kill him at the shooting range, but John stabbed her in the arm and was able to run away. She then chased him down until they met at the police station, where Tamara then shot officer Clarke in the chest. During her trial, Tamara was showing no signs of remorse, even saying that she would 'come back' and kill Alexa to show her who the real boss of The Tigers is. Because of this, Judge Blade sentenced her to life in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, Anthony and the Player decided to tell Alexa about the threat from Tamara. Before they could do so, Chief Rose asked them for help, saying that the owner of the shooting range kept calling him and asking for the murder weapon back. They decided to see Alexa first, so they went to meet her at the Tigers' Den. There, the duo informed Alexa about the situation with Tamara. She said that she isn't scared of her, saying that if she would really come for her, Alexa couldn't easily overpower her. She then asked the duo for help because she lost something important at the bridge. Since she didn't tell Anthony and the Player what she was talking about, they looked around the bridge to see if they could find anything. After investigating the bridge again, they found a syringe with traces of illegal substances with Alexa's fingerprints on. They confronted her about this, so she explained that she is sick of doing real gang business. She then said that she is only doing illegal things like drug dealing to aid her brother, saying that his girlfriend died and is now alone with a baby, unable to even pay for an apartment. Sad, Anthony sill said that they needed to take her back to the station, but before the could do anything, Alexa bursted into tears, running away saying that they couldn't do that to her and her family. The duo decided not to chase after her. Also after the trial, the duo talked with the Chief. Michael said that the owner of the shooting range they investigating was annoying him about the murder weapon, so he sent Anthony and the Player to talk to him. Arrived at the shooting range, they met owner Trevor Buckley who told the duo that he really wants the gun back that Tamara used to shoot officer Clarke. Anthony tried to explain that the gun was evidence in a murder investigation, but Trevor wouldn't have any of it, so the duo went back to the police station to get the gun. They grabbed the gun and gave it back to Trevor, who thanked them. After that, the duo reported back to Michael. He said that after the problem with Alexa, things could only get worse... Summary Victm * 'John Clarke '(Found shot inside the police station) Murder Weapon * '''Gun Killer * Tamara Hicks Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman. *This suspect eats tofu. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman. *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect eats tofu. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman. *This suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a watch. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a marksman. *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect eats tofu. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a watch. T'Suspect's Profile' *This suspect is a marksman. *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect eats tofu. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a watch. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer eats tofu. *The killer wears a watch. *The killer is under 35 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Police Station. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card; New Suspect: Michael Rose; Victim identified: John Clarke) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is a marksman) * Calm Chief Rose down. * Examine Torn Card. (Result: New Crime Scene: Shooting Range) * Investigate Shooting Range. (Clues: Empty Gun Case, Police Cap, Graffiti) * Examine Empty Gun Case. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyse Unknown Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks whiskey) * Examine Police Cap. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Phoebe Sherman) * Examine Graffiti. (Result: New Suspect: Maurice Carpenter) * Tell Phoebe about the victim. * Confront Maurice about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Bridge. (Clues: Locked Phone, Faded Note, Police Badge) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Alexander Oakley) * Question Alexander about the phone calls. (Result: Alexander is a marksman, Alexander drinks whiskey) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Talk to Maurice Carpenter again) * Ask Maurice about the threat. (Result: Maurice is a marksman, Maurice drinks whiskey) * Examine Police Badge. (Result: White Crumbs) * Analyse White Crumbs. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer eats tofu; New Crime Scene: Table) * Investigate Table. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Bloody Knife) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Shredded Documents) * Examine Shredded Documents. (Result: Talk to Michael Rose again) * Talk with the Chief about the documents. (Result: Michael is a marksman, Michael eats tofu) * Analyse Bloody Knife. (12:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Tamara Hicks) * Ask Tamara why the victim attacked her. (Result: Tamara is a marksman, Tamara drinks whiskey, Tamara is a * marksman) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Railing. (Clues: Torn Photo, Trash Can) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Talk to Phoebe Sherman again) * Question detective Sherman about the threat. (Result: Phoebe is a marksman, Phoebe drinks whiskey, Phoebe eats tofu) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Talk to Alexander Oakley again) * Confront Alexander about his pin. (Result: Alexander eats tofu) * Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Bloody Hankerchief, Gun) * Examine Bloody Hankerchief. (Result: Fibers) * Examine Gun. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyse Fibers. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a watch) * Analyse Skin Cells. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is under 35 years old; Murder Weapon registered: Gun) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Hunt for Justice (5/6)! Hunt for Justice (5/6) * Speak with Alexa about the killer. (Result: New Clues on Bridge) * Investigate Bridge. (Clues: Broken Glass) * Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Syringe) * Analyse Syringe (09:00:00) (Result: Talk to Alexa Rush again) * Arrest Alexa. (Reward: Free Burger) * See what Chief Rose wants. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Trevor Buckley) * Ask Trevor about the situation. (Result: New Clues on Police Station) * Investigate Police Station. (Clues: Evidence Locker) * Examine Evidence Locker. (Result: Talk to Trevor Buckley again) * Give Trevor the gun back. (Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Report back to Chief Rose. (Reward: Deputy Uniform) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Evolution Avenue Category:Cases in Harwell